


The Doctor’s experiment

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck





	The Doctor’s experiment

Your soft footsteps hit the pavement as you jogged in search of a generator to repair. The location was Léry’s Memorial Institue; the home of Herman Carter aka The Doctor. Herman wasn’t just a regular doctor who healed, no he was much worse. This mad doctor loved bringing pain to others. A chill went through your body as the cold chill from the open doors blew in, snow drifiting in and melting immediately on the linelioum.  A scream echoed through the halls as a fellow survivor’s madness went up from the doctor’s overwhelming presence. You felt uneasy, not quite knowing his exact location. You spotted a generator someone had already started working on, and you intended on finishing it. There were four more to go and all four survivors were still alive. You finished the generator with ease, making sure not to explode it, the loud alarm went off to signal to everyone it was done. You crept away, careful not to run or he would find you. Your remind yourself to stay calm, it’s hard to do when you’re always trying to survive. You don’t want to remember dying over and over again, a claim for the entity. You’re snapped from your thoughts as another generator finishes far away. Two more to go, your thoughts interrupted again as a forced shock ripples through your body. You turn around, hearing the doctor laugh as he shocks you again and again, laughing each time. Sweat drips from your forehead as fear settles in, you have to survive this. Another generator finishes but the doctor is still on your tail waving his punishment stick around madly. You hoped he would disappear as you mananged to slam a wooden pallet on him, stopping him in his tracks only momentarily but you wasted no time running out of there to crouch behind an old hospital bed. You breathe a sigh of relief as the last generator finishes, knowing the gates will be opening. You creep out to head to one of the exit gates. While in the process of opening the gate on the opposite side, everyone leaves and you panic hoping the gate opens in time. You ignore the crackles of electricity in a race against time, you scream as you feel yourself being lifted off the lever, the doctor throwing you over his shoulder. You struggle to be free of his grip. 

 “Please have mercy, just let me go. Anything but the hook!” You shouted and the doctor laughed as he ran past a visible hook. You were confused and started struggling again, but his grasp on you was inhumanely strong. You managed to slip out at the last minute and he cursed as you limped away. You ran slowly as you tried to find the exit hatch, but he was faster. He repeatedly shocked you with his powers and at the last second hit you with his spiked stick. You screamed as you crawled on the floor in agony and he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder again his grip feeling tighter than before. You wiggled as much as you could, not wanting to give up hope. He squeezed around your neck and your eyelids felt heavy, you gave in and drifted off to sleep. 

 

When you awoke you were confused as you looked around the room. Why were you still at the institue? And why were you naked and strapped to an old bed. The doctor came into view, still wielding that damn stick. “Hey what the fuck! Let me go!” You shouted at him, you swore he smiled bigger, the hooks in his mouth cutting more into his jaw as blood and saliva dripped down and onto the floor. Your hands wiggled in their restraints but they were so tight they were chafing ito your flesh, raw. His cold veiny hand drifted to your upper thigh. You froze, disgusted. 

“You should have gotten out when you got the chance.” A cold man’s voice echoes in your mind and you look to the doctor in confusion. “So pretty, a perfect subject for my new experiment.” He continued speaking to you telepathically.  

“Please don’t touch me,” you begged the monster in front of you as a tear rolled down your cheek. His pale white eyes bore into you and his mouth forever in a forced smile. You feel a cold metal object at your clit and look down in horror as he begins rubbing his punishment stick against your flesh. You cried as he pressed his open mouth against yours as he forced his tongue through. You gagged, he tasted vile. He giggled as he slid his doctor’s coat off, folding it over a chair. You admired the rippling veins in his muscles but quickly shook that thought from your mind. His light fingertips stopped at your tits and you squirmed as you felt little shocks hit your flesh. You hadn’t noticed his pants already around his ankles and you screamed as you opened your eyes again noticing his large vein filled cock. “Please don’t do this! You’re too big you’ll kill me.” He cocks his head in confusion but grins at you as he slams his length in, tearing at your flesh. You scream in pain as he pumps himself in and out of your torn hole. You feel warm blood trickle down your body as he fucks you with all his strength. You scream out in agony as his pace quickens, filling your cunt with his spunk. He pulls out and you hear a wet sloshing as his cum spills out of you onto the tiles. He steps back as he positions his metal rod at your entrance and you let out a blood curdling scream as he pushes it inside you up to the hilt. You feel the spikes rip through your cervix. Your mind goes hazy as you let out a moan, not sure if from the pain or pleasure. You felt sickened if it was the latter. The doctor pulled his blood covered stick out of you and slipped himself back inside. He laughs cruelly as he pumps in and out of your sensitive flesh for hours. You beg for death several times, finally giving up and giving into it. You moan as he cums into you again, an even larger load this time. He walks up to your head, undoing the restraints as he presents his bloody, cum covered cock in your face. You shake your head no attempting to plead with the twisted doctor. He grabs your nose, forcing your nostrils closed. You try to not breathe but your body betrays you as you open your mouth large for air and he takes the opportunity to shove his cock in your mouth. You gag and choke on it as he fucks your throat. When he’s done you vomit. You beg for mercy once more. “Please, kill me.” But he doesn’t say anything as he leaves the room you hear him let out a twisted laugh. 

“You will die, just not today. You will die when I decide i’m done with you.” The doctor tells you in your mind and you collapse, every so often waking up to him fucking you over and over again. 


End file.
